bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BP2: Zeschizowana puszka
Part 1 Oddaliłam się od plaży maksymalnie kilometr - sprintem dobiegnę w około 3 minuty. Zaczęłam biec zwalniając tylko przed jezdnami, na którymi roiło się od aut. W połowie dystansu zwolniłam spoglądając na wystawę telewizorów w innym sklepie. Dopiero wtedy sie przyjrzałam. Wężoid stał w smudze światła z lekko uniesionymi rękami - jak do modlitwy. Co parę sekund widoczny był atak Doriana lub Rexa, jednak tajemnicza energia broniła i atakowała sama, bez ingerencji 'Oskara'. Po chwili atak ustał. Chłopcy byli ranni i zmęczeni, jednak nie wiedziałam na ile, a na moc przeciwnika nic nie podziałało. Podjęłam ostatnie 500 m sprintu do plaży. Dan i Pit skończyli walkę, podali sobie ręce. Adi wraz z Shunem stali obok tocząc jakąś dyskusję. Kiedy mnie zauważyli zaniemówili. -Musimy wracać - wysapałam i uspokoiłam oddech - Mają kłopoty. -Podróż samolotem trwa zbyt długo - zauważył Peter.thumb -Może się pościgamy? - zapytał Shun mrugając porozumiewawczo. -Chętnie, Shun. Tara nie musiała czekać na polecenie i zmieniła się w swoją prawdziwą formę. Kazami wyrzucił Scara - człowieka - ptaka domeny Ventusa. Wspięłam się na Tary grzbiet, a za mną Dancer i Pit. Kuso i Shun wszedli na drugiego bakugana domeny wiatru. Wzlecieliśmy w powietrze i gwałtownie przyśpieszyliśmy. Wyjęłam z torebki ochronne gogle na oczy i podałam je przyjaciołom. Temperatura zniżyła się o parę stopni, wiatr bił nas w twarz. Tara wyprzedziła Scara, który był tuż za naszym ogonem. Zaczęłam tłumaczyć chłopakom: -Coś jest nie tak. Jakieś dziwne światło go otacza. Samo reaguje na ataki, nie tylko defensywnie, ale i ofensywnie. Rex i Dorian są ranni. -Myślisz, że ewoluuje? - zaczęła Tara - To dość częste widowisko przy zaawansowanej ewolucji. -To takie coś może ewoluować?! - zdziwił się Dancer. -Teorytycznie tak - Evans zastanowił się - Ale mało możliwe. Nie czytałaś może o tym? - rzucił złośliwie. -A wiesz, że czytałam? - zmierzyłam bruneta wzrokiem - Taro, mówiłaś o Rapridosie i zgodzę się z tym wnioskiem, ale nie są one zdolne ani do używania broni, ani magii, a tym bardziej nie mogą ewoluować. Spotkałam się kiedyś z takim przypadkiem, chyba mówili coś o Darze Nieskończoności. -Ale zyskuje się go po ewolucji - zauważył Adrian - Nie rozumiem. -Nie zupełnie... Są dwa inne Źródła Nieśmiertelności - wtrącił Leonidas - Jedno znajduje się w Dolinie Końca. -Chwila moment, przecież stamtąd pochodziła Vierra Clay? To tam zostaliśmy uwięzieni pół roku temu - przypomniał Peter - Ale jak? Shane westchnął. -Nie powiedziliśmy Wam całej prawdy - zaskoczeni odwróciliśmy się w stronę szatyna - To trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Len z Tarą wygrali walkę, jednak MagMel nie dawał za wygraną i go zaatakował. Do walki wtrąciła się Iyana i stanęła przeciwko swojemu mistrzowi. Ten jednak czerpał moc Vierry i nikt z nas nie potrafił go powstrzymać. Dziewczyna jednak po ocknięciu widząc, że nie potrafimy sobie poradzić i wiedząc, że jest zbyt osłabiona, by mu się sprzciwić obiecała mu w zamian Dar, jeśli nas zostawi. On na tę wiadomość dziwnie się ucieszył i przystał na umowę. -Chyba żartujesz! - krzyknęłam jednocześnie z Pitem. -Jak mogłeś mi takich ważnych rzeczy nie mówić?! - myślałam, że zaraz wybuchnę. -Dajcie mi dokończyć - wrzasnął na nas i wziął głęboki oddech - Następnego dnia zaraz po tym jak się obudziłaś Vierra odwiedziła nas w bazie. Powiedziała, że nie mamy się martwić, że MagMel nie żyje. -Interesujące - mruknęłam - Chyba złożę jej wizytę. -Mamy teraz ważniejszcze rzeczy na głowie - jęknął Evans - Ale wracając - ona mówiła o jakimś magu. O kogo jej chodziło? Zamilkłam. Part 2 -Co jest z tym typem? - zirytował się Dorian unikając kolejnych magicznych kul, które zaczynały wybuchać za jego plecami. Po chwili zaczął kontratak odbijając je ognistymi pięściami, jednak nie dawało to większych efektów, a ostrzał zaczynał się nasilać. W końcu Ruekai schował się za budynkiem, by na chwilę odetchnąć. Wziął głęboki oddech. Po chwili oczom chłopaka ukazał się Rex biegnący w jego stronę i kończący bieg ślizgiem na kolanach. Jego ręka cały czas krwawiła, choć mniej niż wcześniej – Długo tak nie wytrzymamy. -Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, to zaklęcie zostanie skończone, a nie mam pojęcia co on kombinuje – zaczął Inuictus – Musi być coś, czego jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy. Chłopcy zaczęli się zastanawiać. Dorian przyjrzał się swojej dłoni, jakby szukał na niej odpowiedzi. Powędrował wzrokiem ku szybom wieżowca, następnie do nieba. -Dobra, to ja pójdę go nawalać, a Ty się zastanowisz – stwierdził mag ognia, jednak nim zdążył wstać Rex wystawił przed nim rękę. -Czekaj. Ktoś tam jest – mruknął. Brunet spojrzał na niego i zaczął szukać miejsca, w które patrzy Rex. Faktycznie. Na sąsiednim budynku leżała i celowała z karabinu ludzka sylwetka, jednak nie dostrzegała wojowników. Siwowłosy zmrużył oczy – W co on celuje? Ich wzrok zatrzymał się na lecących w oddali bakuganach ventusa. -Cholera – przeklął Rex – Celują w naszych. Chcą się szybko nas pozbyć. Tylko czemu się tak śpieszą? - Mamy szansę go teraz zaatakować, nie widzi nas - powiedział z entuzjazmem Ruekai, jednak został szybko uciszony przez przyjaciela. -Trzeba to załatwić sprawnie, znajduje się na dużej wysokości – upomniał siwowłosy. Oboje przytaknęli na znak zrozumienia. Wojownik pyrusa wyskoczył w powietrze. Wydawało się, że przeciwnik nie zauważył maga ognia. Dorian będąc tuż przed nim, wytworzył karmazynowe thumb|leftpłomienie, które uderzyły mężczyznę. Iskry zatańczyły na płaszczu nieznajomego i zniknęły. Był to wysoki blondyn o szczupłej sylwetce o przenikliwych brązowych oczach. Wstał pozostawiając broń na ziemi. W jednej chwili pojawił się tuż przed ciemnowłosym celując w splot słoneczny. Dorian w ostatniej chwili zablokował cios, jednak palce mężczyzny dotknęły jego klatki piersiowej. Poczuł przenikliwy ból całym ciele, jego głowa zaczęła mocno pulsować, z ust wyciekła krew. Zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy. Przeciwnik zabrał rękę. Ruekai upadł na kolana, a następnie na brzuch. -Łatwizna. Teraz pora na resztę Twoich przyjaciół – powiedział sarkastycznie blondyn. Zrobił dwa kroki do przodu. Nagle poczuł uścisk na kostce. -Nikt nie skrzywdzi moich przyjaciół – wyjąkał Dorian ledwo słyszalnym głosem. -Jeszcze się ruszasz? - wróg wyswobodził stopę, odwrócił się do maga ognia i kopnął go w brzuch. Ruekai skulił się – Ciesz się, może zostawię cię przy życiu. Całe ciało bruneta pulsowało, odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Pomimo tego spróbował wstać. Skończyło się to kolejnym kopnięciem. Spróbował znowu, lecz szybko opadł z sił. W końcu postanowił ostatni raz podnieść się thumb|250px nogi. Mężczyzna uniósł nogę i wziął zamach. -Takie śmiecie jak Wy nie zasługują na życie - syknął. Słowa te dotarły do Adriana niczym pocisk. W jednej chwili w jego głowie coś błysnęło, a ciało odzyskało czucie. Złapał przeciwnika za stopę i spojrzał mu w oczy płonącymi oczami. -Kim Ty jesteś, by decydować, kto ma żyć?! - Doriana sylwetkę ogarnęły karmazynowe płomienie - Nazywam się Dorian Ruekai i lepiej zapamiętaj to imię, bo będę osobą, którą zapamiętasz do swojej śmierci. Part 3 -Ty i Twój pan i tak jesteście skończeni. Nastała chwila ciszy. Ruekai podrapał się po głowie. -Ale ja nie mam pana - odpowiedział zdezorientowany brunet. -Chwila, to Ty nie służysz MagMelowi? - zdziwił się mężczyzna. -W takim razie Ty też nie? CZEMU NIE MÓWIŁEŚ WCZEŚNIEJ?! Tymczasem Rex próbował nawiązać kontakt z wężoidem otoczonym smugą światła. Starał się ostrożnie i powoli stawiać kroki, by nie pobudzić magii do samoobrony. Uznał, że dalsze ataki nie mają sensu, jeśli jednak czegoś się dowie, będzie mógł zastosować odpowiednią taktykę. -Jak się nazywasz? Kim ty jesteś? - spytał istotę, która na dźwięk otworzyła żółte oczy. -Nazywam się Uthager, jestem rapridosssem, ale to nie jessst Ci teraz potrzebne, i tak zaraz wszyssstko się zmieni, świat zossstanie pogrążony we wiecznej iluzji, a MagMel w końcu będzie miał władzę nad wszyssstkimi ludźmi. Widzisz te światło? To potężna magia, znana tylko naszej rasie od pokoleń. Pozwala nam przywołać issstotę z dowolnego miejsssca we wszechświecie, jedyną wadą jesst długi czass oczekiwnia, oraz dobre oświetlenie przez sssłońce. Dlatego magia utworzyła mechanizm obronny, który jesst niezniszczalny. Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo pójdzie, uznał Rex. Potrzebował światła, dlatego wyszedł na dziedziniec. W takim razie należy przygotować się na przybycie MagMela. O co chodziło z tą wieczną iluzją? Wracając do Doriana i tajemniczego mężczyzny... -No to skoro obydwoje jesteśmy po tej samej stronie... - zaczął blondwłosy – Nazywam się Tsubasa – Tsubasa podał rękę Dorianowi. Szatyn uścisnął dłoń. -Ale nie myśl, że Ci ufam – wycedził – Pomóżmy mojemu przyjacielowi z tym... czymś. -Idź do niego. Jak tylko MagMel się pojawi zaatakuje go tym – mężczyzna podniósł z ziemi swoją broń palną. -Przecież to zwykły karabin – zdziwił się Ruekai – Jak niby zamierzasz go tym zabić? -Zwykły? Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się mylisz – by dowieść swoich słów Tsubasa podniósł broń i odbezpieczył ją. Wycelował w rosnące naprzeciwko drzewo i nacisnął spust. Jedyne, co Dorian zdążył zobaczyć to moment, gdy pojawia się ogromna dziura na wylot w pniu. Szatyn otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. -Dobra, już rozumiem – zapewnił – Idę do przyjaciela. -Powodzenia - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Chłopak zeskoczył z budynku i potruchtał do Rexa. -Dorian Ruekai – Tsubasa zaśmiał się drwiąco i ustawił w pozycji, przygotowany do strzału – Tak, na pewno zapamiętam Twoje imię... Part 4 -Co tam się dzieje? - spytał zdezorientowany Pit zakrywając twarz, przed bijącymi powiewami wiatru. Znajdowaliśmy się dokładnie nad polem bitwy. Poklepałam Tarę po szyi, następnie zeskoczyliśmy z thumb, które zamieniły się w swoją kulistą formę. Wylądowaliśmy ciężko na twardym bruku po godzinnym locie. Przybiliśmy piątki z Rexem i Dorianem. -Jaka jest sytuacja? - spytałam, przygotowując swoją katanę w razie walki. -Na razie nie możemy nic zrobić, to zaklęcie teleportujące, chronione od wieków. Domyślam się, że przyzywa MagMela z Doliny Końca. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Vierze nic się nie stało - powiedział Inuictus i zamyślił się - Dowiedziałem się, że nazywa się Uthager, zaś ten gościu na budynku - Tsubasa. Podobno jest po naszej stronie. Rozejrzałam się. Znajdowaliśmy się w małym, opuszczonym parku. Nie widać było żadnych śladów walki oprócz paru przewróconych drzew i lekko naruszonego wysokiego budynku. Na jego dachu leżał Tsubasa z nierozpoznawalnym dla mnie modelem karabinu. Uthager w ogóle nie zwrócił na nas uwagi, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Już wcześniej słońce schowało się za chmurami, lecz teraz dodatkowo przybyło dużo burzowych chmur. -Pomimo tego chce spróbować - oznajmiłam i przyjrzałam się dokładnie kopule - Może... -To coś nie ma słabego punktu. Przynajmniej takowego nie zauważyłem - uprzedził mnie Rex - To naprawdę potężna magia praktykowana przez wieki, jej tajemnice strzegą najdalsi przodkowie. Ale przecież to istoty... Głupie? -Może po prostu okłamały kogoś? Skrywały się przed ludźmi? - zapytał Adrian. -W każdym razie... - zaczął Pit, lecz natychmiast przestał. Powietrze przecięła fioletowa smuga. Linia zaczęła się mnożyć, znikać, pojawiać się znów i zniekształcać. Zmrużyłam oczy. -Co? Zagięcie przestrzeni? -Cofnijcie się! - krzyknął Dorian i w ostatniej wszyscy uniknęli wciągnięcia przez nagle utworzony portal. Dostałam dziwnego wrażenie, że o czymść zapomniałam. -Gdzie Dan i Shun? - zapytałam i rozejrzałam się krótko. Zerwał się silny wiatr. Fioletowa mgła otoczyła cały park, moc Uthagera zmieniła kolor na czarny, zaś z portalu zaczął wydobywać się wściekły pisk. -Cholera! - zaklął Pit zakrywając swoje uszy najszczelniej jak mógł - Co to ma być? Nagle głos zamienił się w śmiech, odrażające wycie, które każdy z nas poznałby nawet na końcu świata. -MagMel! - warknął Rex. Dym opadł na ziemię, zakrywając nasze nogi do kolan. Uthager stał prosto, a za nim widniała sylwetka MagMela. Jego twarz zdobiło szaleństwo, jeszcze większe i jeszcze straszniejsze niż przedtem - Odrażający. Nagle usłyszałam głos naciskanego spustu. Coś bardzo szybkiego przecięło powietrze, jednak dostrzegłam to. Nabój wycelowany był w MagMela, jednak on tylko złapał go do ręki i wyszeptał coś, a następnie zwrócił się do nas. -Chętnie bym się pobawił, lecz mam inne plany wobec Was. Part 5 thumb -Jesteś głupszy, jeśli myślisz, że dam Ci uciec - warknęłam i pobiegłam w stronę MagMela. -Mei, nie...! - krzyknął Rex, łapiąc mój nadgarstek. Szybkim ruchem wytrąciłam ją z uścisku chłopaka. Zaatakowałam przeciwników. Uthager w ciągu sekundy znalazł się przed mężczyzną. Uderzyłam pięścią w jego pierś. W tym samym miejscu rozbryzgła się złota energia i odrzuciła mnie do tyłu. Wylądowałam na nagach, amMoja dłoń lekko zapiekła. -To nie twoja sprawa. Nie potrzebujemy cię tutaj - warknął wężoid. -Słucham?! - zirytowałam się. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Porzuceni